The Lorics Are back home
by Vampiremojostrikesagain
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it will be like when the Loriens go back home? That's what my story is about. Enjoy: . BTW: the mogs may be the least of their problems.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the gigantic two-story spaceship with nine rooms-one for each of us-all located on the top floor. The bottom floor held a training area and kennels for the hundreds of shape-shifting Chimaera we were taking back to my home planet. That's right, home _planet._ I am an alien (Loric to be specific) and after over ten long years, I am going home.

I'm not the only alien on board. In fact, the only non-alien with us is my nerdy human friend, Sam, who was bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"Dude!" Sam said, finally ceasing to bounce. "We've been on this ship for 11 and a half _months!_ When are we finally going to get to Lorien?"

"Any day, now, Sam," I said. "Any day, now." I look around the small loft on the top floor of the ship. Three out of the four walls were made of glass and comfy blue sofas lined the walls. Spread out on the sofas were Five, Six, Marina (Number Seven), Eight, Crayton, and Ella (Number Ten).Bernie Kosar, my Chimaera, was curled up at my feet. The only one missing was Nine.

I turned to Six, who was sitting on my left, playing with a small dagger. "Have you seen Nine?" I ask. She shook her head. A small moment of panic came through me. Could our enemies the Mogs have gotten him? Impossible. Nothing could get in or out of this ship while in the air. Then, where was he?

"Hey John! Up here!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up. Nine, using his Legacy or power of anti-gravity, was sitting upside-down on the ceiling. "You should try this!" He paused. "Oh wait! You can't! Ha ha,"said Nine, being a bit of a show off as always.

Trying to prove him wrong, I used telekinesis, the ability to move things with my mind, to copy him. "In your face!" I yelled. Spoke to soon. My distraction caused me to fall of the ceiling and face plant on the tile floor. Nine stood beside me, laughing. "How does the floor taste, John?"

Before I could respond, someone said, " Would you quit fooling around! We're here!" It was Six, her face pressed against the glass wall. The others were doing the same, to stunned to say anything.

She was right. Out the window, a planet was visible. It was the green, healthy planet from my memories, thought. The ground was gray with ashes and the sea was an ugly mix of bluish-grayish water. We were too far up to see detail, but the remains of the tragic war that was fought the day we left were unmistakable. Any life left would be a miracle.

We were too stunned to say anything, too depressed to comment. Our silence was only broken when an alarm and red lights entered the loft, wailing the words "ENGINE FAILURE!" We were plummeting down at a dangerous speed towards the remains of my childhood home, awaiting near certain death.

.


	2. Chapter 2

We erupted in panic. Eight ran into the room, slamming the bedroom labeled **8** behind her. Weird, I never noticed she had left the room in the first place.

"What are we going to do!" Eight screamed. I got an idea, and with one look at Six, I knew she was thinking the same thing. "Use your telekinesis to try to slow the fall! All of our combined power _should _keep us alive," I said, so scared that my voice cracked. I hope no one noticed.

"Should?" Marina said, obviously scared out of her mind and doubting our chance for survival. I ignored her and focused all my energy on the ship and the ground below us, trying to keep us from becoming pancakes.

"Would you _please_ help me?" I asked. Five, Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine turned towards the window, faces red with concentration. Sam had Bernie Kosar by the collar. Ella and Crayton were grasping the edge off the windowsill.

After what seemed like hours, yet was probably only a few minutes, the ship had slowed remarkably. I was exhausted and I had and extreme headache. The ship hit the ground hard, even after all that work. There were dents in the floor and some of the windows were cracked, but we all had no serious injuries.

"Well, we're here," I said. Their faces lit up. Sam jumped up and pulled me to my feet. "Are we ready to get out there or not?" he asked, his voice was a high-pitched squeak.

"Let's check on the Chimaera first," I told him. I grabbed Bernie Kosar and headed down the stairs with Sam at my heels. The kennels had been hit harder than the upstairs loft we had been in. Several were injured, but those who weren't were jumping and squawking and barking, depending on what animal they had chosen to be.

"Marina!" I yelled. The sound of my voice was followed by footsteps as Marina appeared at the bottom of the steps. "What?" she asked. After taking a look at the Chimaera, she said, "oh."

Using her Legacy of healing to help the wounded animals. Several licked her face appreciatively. When she was done, she wiped her hands on her pants legs and asked, "Well, do you think we should let them out now?" I nodded.

We opened the large garage-style doors and the hundreds of Chimaera sprinted -or waddled or flew or whatever- out of the ship enjoying their reunion with their old home. Only Bernie Kosar stayed at my side. I patted his head. "You ready, BK?" He wagged his tail happily.

The rest of the Lorien Nine and friends were back home.


	3. Chapter 3

We met the rest of our group outside. Marina had her arm across Ella's shoulder with Crayton standing behind them. Eight had her headphones in, ignoring us. Nine and Five were having an in-depth conversation about how to clean up the planet and make it livable again. Sam was running around, pointing at everything he saw while Bernie Kosar was chasing him excitedly.

Six was on her knees, her head buried in her hands. Obviously she hadn't expected the planet to have this much devastation everywhere. Honestly, I hadn't either. I knelt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll fix the place up. See?" I wiped my hand along the ground, scooping up the ashes and throwing it into a mound of dirt of into the distance. Underneath, the grass was still a bright green color. Loric grass was stubborn and was going to die without a fight. Kinda like us.

She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. That's when I saw what had made her cry. Up ahead was a averagely-sized cabin. It would have been beautiful about a decade ago, but it was badly burnt and a small section of the house was reduced to rubble. It must have been her house.

Memories flooded my mind_. Two young kids- a girl with stormy gray eyes and her hair in pigtails and a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy holding a small dog whose collar read "Hadley." They were chasing each other around a beautiful cabin. "Do you want to come to my house instead? I think Henri misses you," the boy said. The girl nodded. They took a worn path in the woods which entrance was two intersecting pine trees….._

I came back to reality. To my left, I saw two intersecting pine trees at the edge of theforest. Six gave me a quizzical look as I bolted into the trees. After a couple of minutes following a path I once knew so well, I entered my backyard. In the middle of the yard set an old two-story house. It was burnt, it was broken, but it was home.

I ran through the tilted doorway and up the stairs, into my old bedroom. A small bed sat in the corner, its blankets were messy and crumpled. Books had been thrown off the shelves. A broken picture frame was lying on the floor. I knelt down and picked up the photo. It was a picture of my Loric family. Henri was standing behind a young version of me. My parents were standing side by side in the background. Bernie Kosar was licking my face. It was wonderful. I took the picture out of the frame and tucked it in my shirt pocket.

I heard footsteps from downstairs. "Six?" I called. "Is that you?" No answer. The footsteps quieted. "Sam? Nine? Marina?" Still no answer."This is NOT funny!" I scream.

They were pulling a prank on me that was all. Six would sneak up invisibly behind me and scare me. We would laugh. But something just felt…..wrong.

I stood up, dusting off my hands on my pants legs. I was ready to pull my diamond-bladed dagger out of my back pocket. Always prepared. "If this is a joke, I'm soooooo going to _kill _you," I joked, trying to comfort myself. I made my way towards the staircase, quickly searching each area before entering, kinda like a police officer.

Then, someone hit from behind, sending me tumbling down the stairs. I hit the wall HARD. I groaned and pulled myself to my feet. My dagger was officially in my hand, the hilt wrapping itself around my arm. I spotted a Mog in a trench coat and fedora at the top of the staircase. I prepared myself for a fight, but another Mog snuck up from behind me and knocked me out cold.


End file.
